God Save The Queen(Re-Uploaded
by RiceCake-Seeds
Summary: This is a UKUS story that involves secret agents...lot's of death...And a female America ! Rated T for mild cursing and not that much explicit scenes. You must read the Prologue !
1. Chapter 1

God Save the Queen

Prologue:

* * *

"_Hurry up, big brother!"_ Lili said as she dragged along her big brother Vash through the crowd of people. The two of them had just arrived to London after leaving their humble home in Switzerland. Vash, Lili's older brother, is really cheap when it comes to money. It came as a surprise to Lili when Vash took them on a vacation to London.

_"Where are we going…?"_ Vash asked as he lets his younger sister lead him.

_"I want to go see Big Ben."_ Lili said before standing still in front of her brother. It was almost like looking in the mirror. Lili was the complete image of her older brother, but just a bit shorter than him. Lili loved her brother. She even dresses like him at time, though she was mistaken for a boy quite a few times.

_"We can go see Big Ben later…"_ he told his younger sibling.

She stayed there silent with a faint smile on her face, _"Okay."_ She said, _"Where do you want to go? I don't mind what big brother picks."_ It was always hard for Vash to be upset whenever he was around Lili. She was able to brighten his day up at times, though he never showed his true happiness on the outside.

_"Right…Let's just have a look around the city…"_ he said before taking a hold of her small, yet tender hand.

* * *

The clock had struck 9:00 p.m. . . . It was already pitch black over the city of London, where the trouble was brewing.

Lili and Vash had become lost after hours of walking around to try and find their hotel room. Vash sighed, a bit irritated as they ended up at a dead end alley.

_"Big brother…?"_ Lili's voice was a mixture of soft and calm. A mixture to help ease one of stress, "are we lost?"

_"It sure looks like it." _A woman's voice had said in the background.

_"W-Who the hell is that!?"_ Vash shouted before quickly reaching down to draw his pistol that he kept hidden in his pocket.

_"B-Big brother…?"_ Lili said; a hint of fear in her voice as she tried to hide behind her big brother for comfort.

_"Not so fast missy!"_ The voice said before grabbing her. The mysterious woman grabbed Lili's small wrists and held the sharp side of her blade against her neck.

Tears had started to run down her bright pink cheeks as she shrieked loudly.

Vash could feel fear coursing through his body, _"Let her go!"_ he yelled before firing his rounds. To his surprise, he missed.

_"Now t-that's n-not very nice…"_ Another woman's voice said as she appeared behind Vash and pulled him against her rather large breast. She held his arms behind him as she pinned him down onto the ground. She forced his body up as to have his eyes angled on his sister, who was screaming in fear.

_"N-No….Please…d-don't you dare lay a hand on Lili!"_ Vash shouted; his voice was full of anger and fear.

_"Now that's not how you're supposed to talk a lady."_ The woman, who was holding Lili captive, had said. "Shall we teach him what happens when he disrespect is?" she asked her sister, who nods her head.

Vash's eyes widened as he felt tears running down his cheeks. He watched as his little sister's neck was sliced open from the blade of the knife. Her warm thick blood had spurted out onto Vash as he watched her life-less body drop onto the ground, and the women were gone.

Vash was about to vomit as he stared at the beheaded body of his sister.

_"L-Lili…N-No…L-Lili…"_ He said as he felt the tears rushing down his cheeks and he shrieked her name loudly; his voice echoing throughout the dark city of…London.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**So yeah…This is the prologue to my story, hope you like it…^.^**

**Note...This is reupload because of a few personal issues that I've been having...Hope you like it because there will be more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Partner's With That!?

* * *

_"S-So this is it?"_ Arthur thought to himself as he lay in a pool of his own red blood. He glanced over at his fallen partner. His green eyes stared up into the purple eyed fiend.

_"Any last words before I kill you?"_ The drug lord said with his devilish smile, _"or shall I just blow out your brains right now, da?"_

With two bullet wounds in his chest, Arthur Kirkland still had a bit of fight in him. But how did it all lead up to this?

* * *

_"Humph…Why the hell did I ever agree to have lunch with you?"_ He asked his French co-worker. Arthur Kirkland was what you would call…A gentleman…But with a very…very foul mouth. He was a handsome man. His hair was a bit messy. Just like bed hair, but it suited him really well. His eyebrows were a bit on the bushy side, but he had beautiful green

_"Maybe because we are partners on this case…~?"_ The blonde Frenchy said. It was obvious to tell that he loves to tease his comrade.

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we have to eat together…"_ Arthur said with a sigh as he was ready to flip off his partner, Francis. _"It's hard to be able to tolerate you…"_ He said. His British accent filled with irritation.

_"Aw…Is monsieur Bushy Brows upset that he's stuck with moi~?"_ he cooed.

Arthur slammed his hand on the table top. He was ready to return an insult to Francis, but was cut off once his phone started to ring.

_"What is it, bushy brows~?"_ Francis asked before obtaining a glare given by Arthur once he hung up.

_"Hurry up and__pay the bill. just informed me that there's been another killing."_ He said with a sigh.

_"Tsk, I thought that you'd be paying."_ He said with a pout.

* * *

_"What took you two so long again?" _ asked as he ran his fingers through his hair; smoothing it back a little.

_"…Pepé Le Pew decided to go chat with a few women before we arrived." _Arthur groaned.

_"Oh be quiet! Do not act like you weren't impressed by my flirting skills~. Maybe it'll rub off on you~"_ He said with a snicker.

_"Quiet you! My flirting skills are top notch!"_ Arthur protested.

_"Then how come the girls were avoiding you~?"_ He asked.

_"Tsk…Because they weren't on my top priority list!"_

_"Will you two shut up?!"_ Shouted their superior. The two of them instantly froze and shuttered in fear. His voice was that strong enough to get those two to quit their quarrelling.

"_You two idiot's can't go a day without arguing!" _He said as he led the two of them down the hall of the W.S.L.A.T.S.T, or as others would call it the World Spy League Association and Top Secret Threats.

The W.S.L.A.T.S.T is a business that's been established ages ago to make sure that terrorist or any other threats met their end. There are different bases around the world that contain secret agents to work on cases like these. Though each base is very large in size, the London W.S.L.A.T.S.T is the main building where the top cases go to.

_"As you know,"_ their boss started, _"there have been multiple deaths reported in the city of London. It is our duty to catch this murderer before he or she gets further. The most recent death reported was on thirteen year old girl named Lili. Her brother is in the questioning room at the moment. It took a lot of men to help keep him stable."_

Francis sighed softly, _"So what does this have to do with us?" _

_ "Shut your mouth!" _Arthur shouted.

_"I wasn't talking to you!"_ Francis retorted.

_"Will you both shut up?!" _Their boss shouted; the both of them coming to a silence as expected. _"Now let me continue. We have an agent coming over from America. This means that I will be removing Francis as your partner."_

_ "Hey! Why me!?"_ Questioned Francis.

_"Finally…"_ Arthur said with a relieved sigh, _"so who will be my new partner…" _

_ "I think that'll be me~!" _A female voice had shouted from the doorway.

Arthur turned to see the female figure. She had short dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and glasses. She had a nice figure; dressed in a women's suit, though with a short black skirt; along with dark tights and black pumps.

_"N-No…Not you…"_ Arthur muttered.

_"Amelia Jones reporting for duty—Hey! Eyebrows! Long-time no see!" _Amelia shouted before jumping on Arthurs back and pulling his hair.

_"…Meet your new partner." Said their boss, who was trying his best not to laugh. "Now…Enough of the welcoming party, we have more important things to take care of."_

_ "This sucks…"_ Francis muttered before leaving out of the office.

_"Out of everybody_ _in the agency, why did I have to be partnered with you?" _Asked Arthur.

_ "Because I was specially picke_d by my boss~! _I'm like…One of the best agents in America dude!"_ Amelia said before laughing.

_"Tsk…As if…Now get off of me! Your weight is crushing my back!"_

_ "Heh! You'll have to deal with it until the case is over with, Iggy!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Chief! Why exactly did you pair me up with this woman!?" _Arthur asked his superior.

_"Oh quit your complaining."_ Amelia stated as she walked out of the office's bathroom.

Their boss sighed before placing his hands on top of his desk, _"Like I said before, we need the two of you to work together to stop these murders."_ He stood up then circled around the two of them, _"I believe that I have a clue on who's been planning all of these murders."_

_"Hold on a second," _Amelia interrupted _" So you're telling us that you want the two of us to pair up just to stop Ivan...?"_

_"Well ja but—Wait...How the hell did you know his name?" _

Amelia laughed before placing a hand on her curvy hip then leans to the side, _"duh, because the heroine knows everything! And because you left the files on the sink."_

Their German boss sighed before taking the files from Amelia then laid them across his desk; revealing a picture of the man behind the murders. He was a pretty tall man. His eyes were a bright shade of purple. His hair was snowy white or maybe a bright shade of grey. His nose was rather round compared to others. The smile on his face made him look innocent but he was pure evil on the inside.

_"It seems that he hasn't been working alone. We found a hair sample. The people stationed in the investigation lab can help you with this, but as for now I need you two to go to the interrogation room to get some information from Vash..."_

The both of them nodded their head before leaving out of the room.

* * *

_"Are you comfortable enough to answer a few of our questions?" _The British man asked. He had a composition notebook in front of him and Amelia by his side, who was asked to keep quiet due to her ways of getting people to speak.

Vash, who had just witnessed the unspeakable horror of watching his little sister get sliced, was shaking in his seat. He was able to keep a calm and stern voice.

_"Unfortunately I remember it just like it was yesterday."_ he said with a frown, "_we were just walking, just trying to find our hotel, then these two women came out of nowhere and grabbed us"_

Arthur had written down everything as Amelia spoke, "_describe them so my idiot colleague can write it down."_

_"Tsk, you're one to talk. And didn't I tell you to keep quiet!?"_ Arthur shouted then looked back at Vash, _"Now please describe them."_ Vash stared down at the table then spoke. _"The one who killed my sister..." _he choked from his words,_ "she was tall...maybe 5'10 or less...She had short silverish-blondish hair...yellow head band..Er..Her breast were large I suppose"_

_"How large?"_ Amelia blurted out.

_"Shut it!"_ Arthur shouted.

_"About...a double d or...larger, how the hell should I know? I'm no sick pervert. The other one was shorter..Really long hair which was a bit blondish...more of a dirty blond I guess...and blueish purplish eyes..."_  
_"dude you seriously suck at—Mmhp!"_

Arthur had leaned up to cover Amelia's mouth with his hand,_ "Thank you for your help. The team in the investigation lab will try their best to stop those killings." _Arthur mumbled before dragging Amelia out.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really do hope that you're liking this story so I can keep writing more. And what other way to do that than adding a review to this story so I can get your feedback! If you have any questions about me feel free to ask, or if it's about any story feel free to ask. I'm doing a Q and A session at the end of each chapter.**

** _-RiceCake-Seeds_**


End file.
